Queen's Orders
by tsubasa22
Summary: Mikan Sakura, forced to marry and become queen with the son of Lord Hyuuga. Will life be easy as a queen? Will the position change her?..or will she change the position? NatsuMikan and slight RukaHotaru
1. Chapter 1

My latest Gakuen Alice fanfic...Happy to see you all again.

**-**

**Queen's Orders**

**-**

**"You're just a tool." Mikan Sakura, forced to marry and become queen with the son of Lord Hyuuga. Will life be easy as a queen? Will the position change her?..or will she change the position? NatsuMikan (maybe RukaHotaru or TsubasaMisaki)**

-

_Chapter 01_

-

"Narumi-san. I have something to ask."

"What is it Mikan-chan?" The blond man asked the young girl with hazel eyes staring nervously at him.

"Well, I think it would be better if I told you after breakfast." The girl quickly changed her mind. The man picked up his spoon and took a sip from his soup.

"It's okay, go on."

"Well...Narumi-san, I think it's officially time for me to marry." Mikan answered nervously. Narumi stared blankly at Mikan, the soup dripping from his mouth. He realized that he was...drooling, and got his napkin right away.

"M-M-Mikan-chan? You're only 16! You're becoming 17 next year...don't you think marriage is too early? Besides, do you not like living with your uncle?" Narumi asked. Mikan looked sad.

"Well, uncle, it's not that...I...I think I'm too old for you to take care of me now. I think it's time I took over the throne. 10 years ago, since mother and father died from the murder..."

"AH! I told you it was a simple accident..." Narumi interrupted.

"No...Uncle...Somebody killed them. People just don't go dying in the middle of the night without reasons-"

"Mikan, they died due to food poisoning-" Narumi tried to explain when Mikan interrupted.

"Exactly! Somebody put poison in that food!..." Mikan calmed down. She realized how loud she was and her uncle's sad face.

"Mikan-chan...it's not wrong to believe that your parents were murdered...but are you trying to become queen to find your parent's murders?" Narumi asked. Mikan didn't answer, "Mikan-chan...I don't think that's a good reason to become queen...Your mother had a lot of pride in that position you know."

Mikan did not answer.

-

Mikan Sakura lived with her uncle, Narumi. He was a normal villager in the country of Alice, a place for people with special powers called 'alice'. He worked as a high ranking general in the royal army. He was a specialist in dealing with prisoners and criminals. His alice, the pheromone alice, was very useful when luring criminals.

Mikan Sakura is now 16, soon to become 17 in about 3 months. It is early winter. She becomes 17 on January the 1st. She was like any other girl. But one difference was that she was actually the next heir to the throne of the country of Alice.

When she marry, she will take over the throne with her partner. It is her choice if she marries or not to take the throne, but if she does not marry until she is 20, the throne will be given to a high ranking duke or lord in the land.

Her parents, King and Queen Sakura of the alice country were the king and queen. They died 10 years ago due to food poisoning. But Mikan believes they would have not died over something so simple. She believes that her parents were stronger.

She wants to marry soon to take over the throne. She believes that if she becomes queen, she'll be able to find her mother and father's murderer easily, but since her parents died, the throne is empty. Important decisions are made by high lords.

Mikan decided to go outside for a small walk to refresh her mind. Maybe becoming a queen wasn't worth all the trouble. Maybe being a queen wasn't worth being forced to marry someone she doesn't love.

As she opened the house door, she bumped into something, or someone.

"Ah, excuse me-" As Mikan looked up, she saw a young boy, maybe around her age in front of her, "I-I'm sorry. If you are here to meet uncle, I will call him down-" Mikan suspected he was a son of a high lord, here to see her uncle. He had very fancy clothing, he looked very rich. The boy grabbed her arm as she ran in.

"You, you are Mikan Sakura?" He asked. He beamed at her with his crimson eyes.

"Ah- yes. I will call my uncle down-"

"No, don't call him down. I came here, looking for you princess." The boy answered. His black hair blew in the wind. Mikan's soft hazel eyes widened.

"Pardon me?" Mikan tilted her head. Just then, her uncle came to the door.

"Mikan, is somebody here?" Narumi looked at the young boy in front of the door. She smiled as she turned to her uncle.

"Ah! Uncle! Someone is here to see you..." Mikan replied. Narumi smiled at the young boy.

"Oh, you are son of Lord Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you. Are you on an errand for your father?" Narumi asked. The young boy growled at him. Mikan flinched and went behind her uncle.

"Don't ever call me his son." Natsume hissed, "I am not on an errand, I'm here for the princess. I am here to propose to her." Natsume replied. Mikan was in utter shock.

"Eh? Pardon me?" Mikan murmured.

"Oh, isn't that lovely!" Narumi giggled. Mikan turned to her uncle with a pale face, "Our little princess was considering taking the throne soon! You are perfect! A high position, and worthy of the title of king! We would love to have you as a king!" Narumi answered. Mikan was frozen.

"U-u-u-uncle?!" Mikan muttered, "I-i-I don't know yet if I really want to do this!"

"We'll give you a time of 3 days. We'll be back three days from now." Natsume replied and left. Mikan was left in utter shock and horror.

-

**End of Chapter 01**

-

Please no flames - and Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen's Orders**

_Chapter 02_

-

"AKKK! Uncle! You didn't even ask for my opinion!" Mikan blushed madly. She was furious.

"AH? But Mikan, you wanted to become queen, didn't you?" Narumi asked.

"Well, I was going to think about it..." Mikan muttered. She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Besides, it's not you that asked him to marry you. It's him that proposed to you...You have the right to refuse, am I clear?" Narumi explained. Mikan nodded, she understood, "But if he's from the Hyuuga family... I think you'll go through some serious trouble if you refuse."

"Eh? What troubles?" Mikan asked.

"Well, the Hyuuga family is one of the most powerful lords in the land. From generation, they all had dangerous alices...if I'm right, Natsume Hyuuga, the one who just proposed to you had the fire alice, didn't he?" Narumi explained.

"Fire..." Mikan repeated.

"Anyways, they are very powerful. You could say they own half of the whole army in the country. They love the power and attention. They've dreamed of becoming king... Natsume's father must have ordered him to marry you... It seemed like he was forced too to propose to you." Narumi sorted out.

"Ah..." Mikan murmured. _So, he being forced... Well, I'm being forced too! I'll be invaded by his father's army if I don't marry him..._Mikan complained.

"Mikan, I'm sorry to say this, but I think you'll have to marry him...We don't know what he'll do if we refuse." Narumi patted her head.

"Eh...Uncle. Would it be worth to become queen?...I mean, I really think it wouldn't be worth to throw away my life for the position. I would have to throw away the possibility of a marriage with love, freedom..." Mikan worried. Narumi smiled.

"Mikan, if you become queen, and decide it's really not worth all the touble...You can always come back here." Narumi assured her.

Mikan dropped a tear, "WAahh...Thank you so much, Uncle..."

-

The day arrived. As promised, Natsume arrived after lunch. Mikan was already waiting in her room. As she heard the carriage arrive, she ran from her room to the front door.

"Oh, you've been waiting." Natsume noticed as he saw Mikan open the front door. Her cheeks were red and she was out of breath, because she ran as fast as she can.

"Yes, I've been. I've decided to become queen...Actually, to say it correctly, **I've decided to let you become king,"**Natsume twitched an eyebrow at Mikan's comment, "It's true. I am the one with the position. If you marry me you become king. It's not that I marry you I become queen. I can marry anyone else and become queen just fine." Mikan plainly answered.

Natsume was getting annoyed, "Anyways, do you want to marry or not?" Natsume demanded.

"Hey! You can't just do that. You are the one who proposed, right? I have the authority to refuse. I have several conditions...Number 1, I do not want to marry with anyone who I don't know. We'll marry...If we engage first. We'll get to know each other and if I think I don't want to marry you, I'll cancel the engagement. You have no rights to refuse this. We'll be engaged for a time period of 1 year. If I don't refuse the engagement within that time period, we'll marry. am I clear?" Mikan demanded. Natsume was getting pissed off.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. He glared at her at the corner of his eyes.

"Number 2, you'll become 1st in charge once we engage, but I am also in charge. Until we officially marry, we both have the equal amount of authority. I can't do anything with ignoring your opinions, and you can't do anything if you ignore my opion. Until we officially marry and I become queen and you become king, we're both 1st in charge."

"Sure, like I care." Natsume answered.

"Number 3, in any case where we split up before the marriage during the engagement, you have no right to force me to marry you, or attack anyone I know or care. Is this clear?" Mikan asked.

"Okay." Natsume answered, "I agree. So your three conditions are : 1. We're being engaged for 1 year and you have the right to cancel the engagement any time during the year. 2. You have the same amount of power as me until we officially marry. 3. In the situation where we break up the engagement, I have no right to force you or attack anyone who you know."

"There, you got it. We will get officially engaged and we will be engaged for a year. You may have the authority of the king, live in the palace, whatever you want, as long as you remember my conditions." Mikan smiled.

"Well, how about heading home, my wife? Pleasure to be with you for the next year." Natsume took her hand. But he had sharp cold eyes which made Mikan shiver the moment he touched him.

"Thank you, my king." Mikan forced herself to smile. _With this, I can find my parent's murders with ease now..._

-

It was a 2 hour drive on carriage from Narumi's house to the palace. Mikan found herself sleeping very soon after the first 30 minutes.

"Sir Hyuuga.." Natsume's servant driving the carriage called out to him.

"Aha- now I will be king soon, let's get used to it." Natsume corrected him.

"Ah, yes...King Hyuuga. Are you sure with marrying this girl?..I mean, Princess Sakura? Well, she has many conditions...and I think there is a possibility where she can cancel the engagement with you." The servant asked.

"Ha, keeping the engagement will be easy. All that girls like her want, is a marriage with love." Natsume replied with a small grin in his face.

"Love? Well, they expect to much. Marriage with love never happens in the royal family, my lo- I mean, king." The servant answered.

"Exactly. That's why most marriages are unhappy and they end up having a second wife or husband. So, what do I need to do to become king forever until I die? Make the marriage that she wants." Natsume replied.

"The marriage that she wants?"

"All I have to do is make her fall in love with me," Natsume explained, "...very simple. She won't want to split up. That's all I have to do."

"Ah...that would make sense," The servant understood. Natsume glanced at Mikan.

"She's very strange. Very carefree for a princess. She knew this day was going to fall on her. She would rather not become a princess. Most girls in her situation wouldn't become a princess. Sometimes peasant's live a much more carefree life." Natsume wondered, "I wonder if she has a special reason for becoming a princess. I really don't know anything about her. Her age..I'm guessing she's around my age though...Her parents, the former king and queen...They died because of food poisoning. That's all I know. Her alice...Her friends" Natsume pointed out some things.

"Well, you've just met..." The servant also pointed out.

"True. If I'm going to make her fall in love with me, I'll have to know more about her." Natsume glanced at Mikan again, "Besides. She's a very cute little brat." Natsume snickered.

"My king, did you just say she was cute?" The servant asked.

"I said she was a cute brat. Demanding such conditions, who the hell does she think she is. Bloody hell." Natsume swore.

"I mean my king, the **cute **part." The servant asked again.

"Ah, the cute part? Why do you ask?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my lo- I mean king, you rarely mention anything as cute, if you do not include your younger sister." The servant explained.

"...Ah, well, she's prettier than other girls, isn't she? She's much more cute than that annoying girl...what was her name again? She had the cat/dog alice..." Natsume tried to remember her name.

"Oh, the daughter of Lord from the north? Lady Sumire, she's very taken by you." The servant snickered.

"Oh yes, the girl with the perm," Natsume sighed, "or any of the other plastic and stiff daughters of the Lords...They are all very stiff and unemotional...all the same, too loud or either very quiet. As if they were born to be statues. Compared to them, this princess is so different. She was was so loud when meeting me, and now she's so quiet. She's...different. So different, it's tingles my mind. I want to know why this girl decided to become princess..Beside...I have to admit, she might not be great, but she is quite a beauty."

-

**End of Chapter**

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen's Orders**

_Chapter 03_

-

"Wow, this is the palace...!" Mikan's eyes glowed with admiration. Her home that she hasn't been in for 10 years. It has changed since 10 years ago. She remembered some rooms in the palace.

Natsume got off the carriage and sighed.

"You're acting as if you're a little girl." Natsume sighed. Mikan glared at him.

"Well, the palace is kind of my long lost home. It' probably the only thing I have to keep memory of my parents." Mikan smiled. She blushed with bliss as she ran to open the large palace gates, "Oh my god! It's pure gold!"

"Yep." Natsume answered, "Gold, very suprising, eh?"

"Hmp." Mikan pouted at the sarcasm in his voice, "Very spoiled. I bet your parents let you do everything you wanted to, and that's why you're so spoiled right now." Natsume twitched an eyebrow at the word, parents.

"You don't know anything about my parents."

"I don't but it's pretty clear why you became this way..." Mikan opened the palace gates, "You being so spoiled..."

"Oh really..?" Natsume grined demonically, "Turn that 180 degrees around."

-

"Princess Sakura, welcome." A servant with glasses and short brown hair greeted them, "I-I'm Yuu, I'm the head servant. I have heard of your engagement. Lord Hyuuga had already informed me. I will lead you to your rooms."

"Ah, thank you, Yuu kun." Mikan smiled. She took her bags upstairs, "Amazing...the ceilings are so high..."

"I'll take your bags." Yuu offered.

"Ah, it's fine. I can hold them." Mikan smiled.

"But Princess! It is my duty to help out the royal family with their small chores." Yuu waved his hands as Mikan stomped up the long staircase and asa Natsume walked up behind her, a bit in shock.

"Well, I can do this just fine. I appreciate your offer though. Thank you!" Mikan smiled again.

"..Wow, how did your uncle raise you? You are the queen, THE queen? Royalty? Get me more tea? Brush my hair? Maid, get me my water?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Oh, my uncle raised me up just fine I tell you." Mikan crossed her arms, "I know I'm queen. But Royalty is just a fancy way of saying people who take care of the country. There's no reason why I have to treated so differently." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"...Your uncle taught you that?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded, "Hah, I bet you that was his excuse to raise you up like a normal peasant so he could save money." Natsume teased.

"He did not!" Mikan dropped her bag. It stumbled on her toe, "Ouch!" Mikan moaned.

"...and you're uncle taught you how to be clumsy, I expect?" Natsume raised an eyebrow, "..and so headstrong."

"He raised me just fine!" Mikan fought with Natsume all the way up the stairs and Yuu sweated along. Mikan looked up the long stairs, and paused, "Why are the stairs so long?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question?" Natsume asked.

"Well, why would it have to be so long? Couldn't they have made the palace staircase smaller? The palace smaller?" Mikan asked.

"Uh, don't ask me, ugly." Natsume growled, "I wasn't the one who was born in the palace unlike someone." Mikan found out he was directing this comment at her.

"Um..." Yuu came up from behind, fixing his glasses nervously, "Well, the palace was made for royalty..."

"But were there so much royalty when the palace was made...?" Mikan asked.

"This place is a home for many servants such as me." Yuu smiled.

"Ah..." Mikan clapped, "Still, the palace is so big." Mikan grumbled.

"Shut up, some people were born with the chance. The world rotates on law. This law is made by the smart ones, for the smart ones. The law was made by royalty for the royalty and the high positioned." Natsume angrily explained, getting tired of Mikan's complaints, "The normal and poor and meant to stay in the bottom. They were not born with the chance. They don't try. The smart, rich and the high positioned have the chance to change the law." Natsume crossed his arm.

"That's not very fair." Mikan pouted.

"Well, if the world was fair, such positions such as royalty wouldn't exist in the first place." Natsume pointed out.

"But still..." Mikan murmured.

"Get used to it. Suck it up. You're royalty now. You make the law. Your only reason to exist now, is to become the people's editor. You control them. You make them into the best you can. If they make you a book, you edit it. Suck it up. You aren't in the position to complain. You don't know the first thing about royalty." Natsume told her. Mikan pouted. Why was he lecturing her? Mikan stomped up to her room.

_God, the nerve of him! He has no right to say that to me! How dare he! I-I- know enought about the royal family! My mother and father were king and queen! I know much more than him..._Mikan grumbled as she went into her room. Her room was very large. A nice bed, few drawers, but Mikan was too angry to enjoy the room. She went straight to her bed.

"Royalty!" _Hah! What about it! They're rich! I get the point! Mother and father may have been rich but..._Mikan rolled on her bed. _'They took great pride in their position'_She remembered her uncle's words. "Royalty..." Mikan mumbled silently._ You don't know the first thing about royalty. _Mikan thought of Natsume's words. "What is royalty?" Mikan whispered to herself, "If I'm going to be royalty, I'll have to know what they do."

Mikan rolled around in her bed, wondering.

"They make rules...make the law, hold parties...I remember mother and father holding parties on important dates. Hold parties and events like the spring fair for the normal people...Hmp, I don't get it." Mikan sighed, "What does royalty mean?...Let's think one by one. What would mother say royalty is?" Mikan wondered.

_Mikan._

"Mother wouldn't be the kind of person who would become royalty for money or the riches...Then why?" Mikan wondered on her bed, "I remember mother explaining it to me once...I know she did...But it's been so long...!" Mikan sighed, "I can barely remember her face...But I think I can make out her voice!" Mikan wondered hard.

_Mikan._

"Ah, yes! That was it!" Mikan snapped, "The spring before they died!" Mikan smiled, "I remember... I think I remembered what she said.."

Mikan.

_Being royal, is all about love. Being love, not being love, giving love, not giving love...Everything has to do with love. You have to love the people, even they don't love you. You have to be strong. Don't give love to the ones you think are wrong. You get love, even though1 you don't expect it. It's all about love. You have to love your people. You must work for them. Work as hard as you can. They were not born with the chance to become royalty. We are lucky, but there is a grave pressure to this. You must work your best to please the people._

"Love..." Mikan stood up. Maybe she forgot something, something. Maybe she didn't even know the R in Royalty. She was so obsessed with finding her parent's murder, she forgot what the royalty was there for, Loving the people.

She shouldn't complain. So many people with so much talent, so many talent, long to be in her position, but they aren't.

"I...I have to work hard...I'll become a great Queen!"

-

**End of Chapter**

-

Ah, I might not update for a while. I'm moving. So I won't be writing for at least a week...!

I absolutely hate this chapter. I hated it, because I know nothing about royalty myself. The only royalty I know is King Henry with lots of wives and The French Revolution where the royalty was overthrew. So I don't why I got the idea to write about Royalty. But bear with me.

Please Review-! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen's Orders**

_Chapter 04_

-

The first night in the palace. Very nerve wrecking. Mikan bit her fingernails. Tomorrow, the news would be announced. She will officially the Queen. She could feel her nerves cracking up. She never had to deal with such feelings.

"Uh," Mikan heard a voice. She ran up to the door and opened the door slightly.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, I-I-I'm very sorry. I couldn't see very well." A girl was outside Mikan's room. She was very small. Maybe a few years younger than Mikan. It seems like she bumped into the door.

"Oh, it's okay." Mikan answered. She smiled.

"I...I'm sorry!" And the girl ran away.

"...Hm. Who was she? I feel like I've seen her somewhere." Mikan wondered. But she wasn't sure. This girl, it was just a glimpse but she looked like someone. The girl had black hair. Hm. She also had red eyes. Mikan knew her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She was going to go back into her room, when she noticed something on the floor.

A small locket.

"Huh? What's this?" Mikan picked it up. There was a picture. But very fadded away, "It looks really old. I can't tell whoes in the picture." Mikan looked closely._ Looks like two people in the picture. I better keep it safe and return it to the girl if I see her again. If she was in the palace, she probably works here. I'm sure I'll see her again_.

Mikan carfuly placed the locket in her drawer.

"Now, it's quite late. I better go to sleep." Mikan closed her door. _It'll be okay. I can become a good queen. I should believe in myself a bit more._Mikan nodded. _If news go over the land...I wonder if I can find her._

Mikan fell asleep.

-

Mikan woke up. Morning. No, the sun was already up. Mikan probably overlspet. She ran down the stairs.

"W-W-What happened?! Does everyone know? Everybody knows already? What did I miss?" Mikan screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"AH! Princess...I mean, My lady! You must not come down like that in your sleeping clothing! Please! Change into some formal clothing!" Yuu pushed her back up, "There are two maids in the room next to you. They'll help you change."

"Thank you!" Mikan smiled and ran back up the stairs. She went to the room next to her room. She knocked on the door.

"Oh no, Nonoko! We overslept!" A voice came from behind the door.

"We were suppose to wake up the Queen a hour ago!" Another voice came out. The door opened.

"Ah, hello." Mikan waved.

"AH! My lady! We're so sorry!" Two girls came out and bowed, "We're your new maids."

"I'm Nonoko," A maid with blue long hair smiled.

"I'm Anna." A maid with pink wavey hair introduced herself.

"Hello! I'm Mika-" Mikan was interupted.

"No time for this, My lady! We must get you changed! The royal meeting will start soon! We were suppose to get you ready for the meeting!" Nonoko pushed Mikan into her room, "Anna! Get the dress ready! I'll get my lady washed."

"Uh, I can get washed myself. It's kind of embar-" Mikan was interupted again.

"Into the bath tub we go, my lady!"

-

"Anna, you got the dress?" Nonoko asked as she dried Mikan.

"Yes!" Anna handed Nonoko the dress, "The pink sleved blue slik dress?" Anna asked. Nonoko nodded.

"We are sure in a hurry." Mikan was confused. Lost.

"Of course! The meeting is happening in ten minutes!" Nonoko got the dress on Mikan, "Hands up, my lady." Mikan followed her orders, "Thankfully, we're almost finished. Anna! The hair you can finish!" Anna took over.

"Oh, why don't we get to know each other." Mikan smiled, "I'm Mikan Sakura. I know your names...What's your alice?" Mikan asked.

"I...I...I'm very good at chemistry. I love making potions and such." Nonoko smiled.

"I love cooking." Anna answered as she brushed Mikan's hair.

"Really? Why are you working as a maid then?" Mikan asked.

"I really wanted to work as a cook in the palace, and Nonoko wanted to work as a doctor in the palace too. But we're just too young and not enough experience. So we're building up experience working as a maid." Anna explained, "My lady, if it's not a offense to you, may I ask for your alice?" Anna carefully asked.

"Oh, sure," Mikan smiled, "I...I have a special alice. My alice stops alices. The nullification alice."

"The nullification alice..." Nonoko gasped in wonder, "The former king had the same alice too."

"Oh yes, my alice came from him." Mikan pointed out, "He was my father."

"Oh yes...I heard. Well, your hair is all done," Anna gave a final last touch, "Hm, doesn't something seem...missing? What do you think Nonoko?"

"Yes, something's missing...I know!" Nonoko pulled out Mikan's ribons, "There! You look much more defined sometimes without your ribbons, My lady." Nonoko carefuly placed Mikan's ribbons in a drawer.

"Thank you," Mikan stood up, "...now, about this meeting, what am I suppose to do?" Mikan asked, "First time doing this."

"Yuu should have more experience with meetings. I think you should ask him. Now, you must hurry, my lady!" Anna and Nonoko escorted Mikan down the stairs. Yuu was nervouly waiting at the bottom.

"Ah, yes! Just in time, my lady!" Yuu took over from here, "We have just enough time to explain everything. Early this morning, we sent a messanger to give the news about your engagement out. Lords and Ladies from all over the land will come to visit and have a meeting...or if you would like to call it...a party." Mikan smiled at this comment.

"Well, so what do I have to do?" Mikan asked. Nobody filled her on the details yet.

"Well, if anyone asks you about the engagement, fill them on the details. You two are the one who came up with the idea. There will be a party after, so if I were you...I would dance with Majesty first, then dance or have conversations with others." Yuu suggested.

"Oh great." Mikan kept walking.

"Your majesty is waiting." Yuu opened a large door. Mikan thanked Yuu and entered. Well, if this was going to happen anyways, better happen sooner than latter. She took a deep breath of air. Picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip over, which happened alot.

"Took you long enough," Natsume lectured her as soon as she stepped in. Was it really worth to risk her life for this?

-

**End of Chapter**

-

Ugh, writing this is so hard. I'm try to make all the characters not OCC, but they become OCC. GAWD! OCCNESS! Stop-following-me!


	5. Chapter 5

_Queen's Orders_

_05_

-

P.S. Exams are coming up... soon as they're finished I'll update more.

-

"So, how is it, to become the new king?" People surrounded Natsume.

"What is it like to take the rightful place as Queen?" People surrounded Mikan.

Mikan has never been around so many people before. People asked so many questions that Mikan had no idea what is was about.

"When will you make your first order?"

"When will you make your first debut as the Queen?"

"What is your plan for the future of the kingdom?"

Mikan was confused. Lost, and didn't know what to answer. She had no idea of what to answer. She looked at Natsume for help, he ignored her. Mikan pouted. She looked around for help, she saw Yuu. She gave signals and hand motions to show that she needed help.

Yuu quickly ran over to Mikan and told the people to go dance because the music will be on soon. Mikan gave a breath of thanks and went to sit down at the bench. Her dress was very uncomfortable. Her uncle would always urge Mikan to go to parties with him, but Mikan always refused.

She wasn't the type of person to dance, talk or meet with other men. She loved to help people and talk to them, but the rich would always talk about boring things. Their lives, how much money they spent. Their new carriage, dress...whatever.

She was the kind of girl, that wasn't really fit for Queen.

She would have been better as a peasant.

But it was her destiny, right? To become Queen. So she was going to try her best.

"Ek!" Mikan her a voice from behind, "I-I-I'm very sorry, your highness!" It was a little maid. Very young. Younger than Mikan. She had dark black hair and crimson eyes. She bumped into Mikan.

"Oh, it's fine...Hey, didn't I meet you earlier today?" Mikan asked.

_"Ah, I-I-I'm very sorry. I couldn't see very well." A girl was outside Mikan's room. She was very small. Maybe a few years younger than Mikan. It seems like she bumped into the door._

_"Oh, it's okay." Mikan answered. She smiled._

_"I...I'm sorry!" And the girl ran away._

_"...Hm. Who was she? I feel like I've seen her somewhere." Mikan wondered. But she wasn't sure. This girl, it was just a glimpse but she looked like someone. The girl had black hair. Hm. She also had red eyes. Mikan knew her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She was going to go back into her room, when she noticed something on the floor._

_A small locket._

She remembered. The young girl she met before the party, "You dropped something last time. I was going to give it to you...It's in my room. I would like to give it to you next time we meet. May I have your name?"

"Oh, my name, your highness? It's a honor to meet you. I'm Aoi. I work here as a maid. I would like to give you that locket. It's something that was owned by my mother, but I would like to give it to you. The picture is too faded anyways." Aoi smiled, "Oh I better go. The chef must be looking for me."

"Thank you, Aoi." Mikan smiled. Aoi ran over to the kitchen.

_Well, I made a friend, didn't I? Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe I'll go meet some of the rich ladies. Talk about useless junk... I wish I could see.._

"Hotaru?" Mikan gasped.

"Mikan." A girl in a fancy dress looked up. Her violet eyes and short black hair looked beautiful in her dress, "You were the queen."

"Hotaru! Why are you here? I thought you were away to study science...?" Mikan moaned.

"I was. I just came back."

"Why didn't you give a message?" Mikan asked.

"Because you weren't at your home. Your uncle said I would meet you here." Hotaru answered, "So, you took your rightful place as Queen, finally?" Mikan nodded at Hotaru's question. Hotaru shook her head, "You just aren't fit to be Queen. Prepare for a nasty amount of workload coming at you."

"You're worrying about me?" Mikan was felt so touched.

"As if. I'm just saying this for the future of the country. You better watch out for the king right there, too." Hotaru glanced at Natsume.

"Eh? King? Is something wrong with him?" Mikan asked.

"You don't know what he's going to do with him in that position. Hyuuga's are famous for their military, right? Make sure he doesn't make a war or something. You are his Queen right? It's your duty to stop him." Hotaru warned Mikan.

"Don't worry, I have some brains you know." Mikan pouted.

"I hope." Hotaru whispered.

"So, Hotaru, have you danced with anybody yet?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I have been asked by several men. But all they talk about is it my inventions, oh please work for my place. But I would work if they gave me a good amount of cash." Hotaru snickered, "This one boy though, he was pretty normal. I think he was the son of Lord Nogi? His name was... Nogi? Yes, it was Ruka Nogi! He had a bunny on his shoulder."

"Why, are you interested in him?" Mikan asked.

"As if. I need cash right now. Marriage is later." Hotaru smiled with a glint of evil.

"Of course. That's just like you. What I need now, is help. Dancing is later."

-

_Chapter 05_

_End_

-

OCCness is still everywhere. I've introduced Aoi and Hotaru in this chapter.

Hotaru, I hope you all know about. Aoi, if you read the manga version you probably noticed her. She'll be an important part of the story later on. So please wait. I've hinted the relationship of Ruka and Hotaru. Of course, you know the pairings, eh?

I'll update more after exams.


	6. Chapter 6

_Queen's Orders_

_06_

-

"A toast to our New King and Queen...King Hyuuga and Queen Sakura!"

"Cheers!"

_Okay, maybe they all forgot we are just engaged? We haven't married yet._Mikan grumbled under her breath. Natsume nudged her. She smiled at his nudge. Natsume sighed.

"You are pathetic." Natsume whispered.

Mikan pouted.

-

The party was over. Mikan was tired. Too many people always shaking her hand and commenting about the party and her position. Commenting on her beauty. But Mikan did look very pretty in the dress. She had to admit.

"Hotaru, do you want to stay at the palace? I need major help with alot things. You could really help me out!" Mikan asked Hotaru who was passing by. Hotaru snickered.

"As if, is there any money in there for me?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh... Well, you are living in the palace for free... Maybe you could meet some famous people?" Mikan offered.

"Deal." Hotaru agreed, "I can get their items and sell if for a good price...or blackmail them." Hotaru snickered. Mikan shivered. Her best friend, very smart, pretty...but just too scary for her own good.

"S-Sure, Hotaru. Whatever you want. I'll ask Yuu for an empty room. There are tons of rooms you know? I bet there more than 1000 people can live there." Mikan grumbled.

"What, you don't you want a big home?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, it's not that. But...it's just really... you know." Mikan nervously smiled.

"You really aren't fit for Queen. You sure about this? You can always go back to your cough gay cough uncle's house if you think this is gonna be too hard for you. I'm worried what might happen to the country in your rule..." Hotaru replied.

"I'm fine. You'll help me, won't you?" Mikan smiled.

-

The next morning was a nightmare. Anna and Nonoko rushed into her room again. They got her dressed up again. Mikan groaned.

"What, there's a big party again? I'm very sure this is not needed..."

"Oh no. Yuu's calling you, your highness. He has your list of things to do. Miss Imai will help you out with your duties. Your majesty will be next to you, considering his own duties. I'm sure he had called help too. I hear he was a good friend of his." Anna got Mikan ready.

"Oh yes, Lord Nogi. I hear they're very good friends." Nonoko got Mikan's hair brushed, struggling to get the tough knots.

"That's great. At least I'll have some help. Yuu will help me out too, right?" Anna and Nonoko both nodded in reply. Mikan gave a breath of nervousness. She was going to have to try to make through all of these hardships. It was her deal, she'll have to work this out.

-

"So, your highness. You have several duties to carry out today. You have to give out orders in preparation of the Spring festival that's coming up." Yuu explained.

"Spring festival! Oh, I loved the festival! I get to plan it out?" Mikan eagerly asked.

"Yes, well...You will work with your majesty but planning of many events is carried out by the Queen. The Queen is second in charge. She is the mother of the country. She takes care of her people. It's not very hard. Imagine yourself as a mother, a manager." Yuu tried to make this easier for Mikan.

"Mother..." Mikan mumbled. _What would I do to make the festival better? Hm... What did all of my friends want? What did everyone in the village want?... I should know. I lived with them for 10 years of my life. If being a Queen is listening to the people and doing what they need... Maybe this isn't too hard._

Mikan giggled.

"You highness?" Yuu was confused.

"I think I know what the people want. Of course! I lived with them for more than half of the years of my life. I know exactly what they want...I'll do this! I can do this! If being a good queen means doing what the people want, this is going to be fun!" Mikan laughed, "So, my first suggestion..."

-

"How's Mikan doing?" Hotaru asked, "I think she'll be struggling a little. She's never sat in a desk and worked hard about something."

"Actually. She's doing quite well...She's finished preparing the events. She's done very well." Yuu replied, quite astonished.

"Really? She's always been the normal girl. No interest in royalty, or anything of the sort."

"I think that's what's helping her. She knows her people so well. She's lived with them for 10 years of her life, she's one of her people. She knows what they need and want. I think she'll actually be...okay." Yuu answered.

"Where's Mikan now?"

"Well, she's gone to see how the king is doing."

-

"How are you doing, your majesty." Mikan imitated the maids as she entered the room. Natsume was sitting with stacks of paper around him. He gave a evil grin.

"Just fine, what about you? Your highness?" Natsume imitated the maid. Mikan laughed. Natsume gave a slight grin.

"Hey, you actually smiled," Mikan giggled, "Wow, and I thought you were the never-laughing-king." Natsume gave light hiss at that comment. Mikan smiled. She was actually showing off a bit of humanity.

"Did you finish your work?"

Mikan nodded happily at Natsume's question.

"It was fairly easy. I knew what all my friend's wanted for the spring festival, since I've lived with them for 10 years. I think this festival's going to be great!" Mikan gave out bliss in every sentence. Natsume gave a grimace.

_She's actually doing her work._Natsume thought in amazement._ I thought she was a annoying, loud, and obnoxious girl who knew nothing about royalty. Does her knowledge come from her parents?_

"It's actually quite easy. All you have to do, is imagine yourself as one of the people living in the kingdom. What they want, is what you have to do. I've lived my life with peasants for quite a while in my life. So it was a fairly easy task." Mikan explained. She looked so happy.

"Hmp." Natsume wondered. Imagine himself as a peasent. He's never thought of that.

"If you're having such a hard time imagining, why don't we go for a walk? Surely Yuu can give us some extra time." Mikan offered.

"That's not a bad idea." Natsume admitted.

-

_Chapter 06_

_End_

-

I will defiantly update another chapter this week...or the next. I'll update as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

_Queen's Orders_

_07_

-

"Is this really necessary?" Mikan glared at Natsume. Natsume went into the fancy carriage.

"Well, you need to get around, don't you? Or would you rather walk?" Natsume hissed.

"Yes, I would rather walk. You really don't need to show everyone that you are **so rich** and **so royal,**" Mikan said in a sarcastic tone. Natsume glared, "You can walk perfectly fine, I believe. All you want is a short break, isn't it? You can do that just fine by walking."

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand and walked proudly towards the village. Natsume widened his eyes in shock. Was this girl really demanding him to walk like a peasant through the village?

"You can't just order me to walk around like a-"

"Oh yes I can. I'm Queen. Remember our contract? I have just as much power as you."

Natsume groaned. This was not happening to him.

"Oh, it's the king and queen!" Everyone noticed them. Natsume did not like this.

Number 1. He did not want to be in front of low class people without a good reason.

Number 2. He did not want to talk to low class people without a good reason.

Numver 3 He did not want to **even interact** with this low class people.

"Oh come on, Natsume. Brighten up." Mikan nudged him. _Excuse me? Did she just call me by my first name? _Natsume gasped in disbelief. Mikan smiled and talked to the townspeople.

She was interacting with the low class people. Natsume muttered in disbelief. Mikan was smiling and talking easily to the townspeople was Natsume sighing in disbelief.

He looked over at the little houses. The weather was pretty hot around the places these days. It would kill someone to stand around in the sun. In the Spring festival, every event usually happened out doors, since there wasn't enough room anywhere insides.

Would everyone have to stand outside in the sun in the Spring festival? In this hot weather... Maybe he could put up something to make some shade.

"Natsume, you want to talk?" Mikan nudged him. She smiled and pulled his arm. Before he knew it he was talking to low class people. He was actually enjoying this.

-

"How was your break? Did you get any ideas?" Yuu asked Natsume as soon as he returned.

"I don't want to admitt this, but yeah. I did get an idea. Where are the papers? I have something to write down. Do you think we can get some sheets to cover the buildings? It's damn hot out there. Maybe if we get some sheets and shade... It can be a better festival." Natsume sat down in his seat and searched through his papers.

"...Wow. Did your highness did something, your majesty? I've never seen you actually think for the people. I guess having a Queen can be a positive influence." Yuu smiled as he handed Natsume some papers.

"Hmp."

-

It was late in the night. Mikan couldn't sleep. Uncle would always give her a cup of warm milk then. She headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was so big. She took quite a while to find a mug.

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke behind her. Mikan almost dropped her cup.

"Eh...It was Natsume." Mikan sighed.

"Why are you calling me by my first name?" Natsume hissed, "Did I give you permission to?"

"Do couples need permission to call each other their names?" Mikan pouted. Natsume grimaced.

"You know, if you wanted something, you could call the maids. They sleep in the room right next to you." Natsume pointed out.

"Well, I can get a cup of milk by myself. I'm not lazy like somebody I know," Mikan smiled, "Why don't you call me by my own name?"

"You? What was your name again?" Mikan pouted at the comment, "Just kidding. Sheesh. Sure, why not. Mikan."

"Wow...You actually did it!" Mikan clapped, "Now, practice that. I'm going to head up to my room now."

Natsume snickered evilly. This girl was actually ordering him around. Well, he wasn't going to just be commanded around. Besides there was a plan that he had to full fill : Make the Queen love him.

Natsume walked up and slightly touched Mikan at the lips with his.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed. She stompped to her room.

"Okay. Maybe that was a bit too overboard." Natsume admitted.

Too bad he didn't see the tiny blush next to Mikan's cheeks.

-

_07 fin_

-

HAHA OCC NESS? Forgive me for any mistakes, OCC ness...etc.etc. I'm going to get more NatsuMikan moments.


	8. Chapter 8

_Queen's Orders_

_08_

-

"Th-Th-The nerve of him!" Mikan screamed as she ran down the hallway, "I-I-I-I...can't believe him! W-who does he think he is?! I am a proper lady! A lady who has to be treated with respect, and that! A..And that was not very respectful!"

Mikan mumbled all sorts of things while walking down the hall to her room.

"I-I-I-I can't believe him!...Wait, it's kind of weird that a engaged couple is saying this...Maybe next time, I'll be more relaxed... I am trying to get the position of Queen, right? I need to find my parent's murderer. That was my goal." Mikan nodded.

She fell straight into her bed when she arrived at her room. She sighed. She didn't expect marriage to be anything like this. To say the truth, she didn't know anything about her 'to-be-king'. Maybe she'll ask him some questions about himself later. Can't hurt to know someone, right?

She fell asleep after that.

-

"Natsume!" Mikan ran to Natsume who was reading a book at the small table in the garden. He glared at her.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?" Natsume glared. Mikan pouted.

"Hmp. I don't see why I can call you by your first name when we're engaged." Mikan crossed her arms. Natsume gave an evil grin.

"Yes, that's true...and I don't see why you get so angry about a kiss between an engaged couple." Mikan blushed madly at Natsume's comment.

"Can't argue with that logic...but anyways," Mikan sat down next to him, "I have a few questions to ask you! I barely know **anything** about you...and I can't believe I still accepted your offer...but anyways, I thought it would be better if I got to know you."

"Just make this quick," Natsume growled and closed this book. He was reading 'Crime and Punishment'.

"Okay, how about you give a small introduction about yourself?" Mikan asked.

"Is this really necessary?" Mikan glared and Natsume's comment, "I am Natsume Hyuuga. Engaged to 'to-be-Queen' of the kingdom. I have the alice of fire. Now 16. Adopted by a powerful lord. Currently has no living blood relatives...that I know of." Natsume flinched a little at the part where he was talking about his family situations.

"What's the lord's name?" Mikan asked.

"Ugh, you had to ask that," Natsume grimaced, "My adopted...father...is Lord Persona...He's pretty strong. He controls a good part in the royal military. He's a evil, twisted man. I worked for the military for several years when I was young. Hell, it was worse than anything I've ever done." Natsume hissed. Mikan nodded. She had heard the name before.

"Okay, then maybe it's my turn to introduce myself," Mikan smiled, "I'm Mikan Sakura. Next Queen of the kingdom. I have two alices. Now 16. My parents were both poisoned. I want to find their murderers. I've lived with my Uncle who's a pretty normal person working at the military."

"What kind of alices do you have?" Natsume asked.

"They aren't very interesting... I have the nullification and stealing alice. I hear it's a pretty rare alice.." Mikan smiled nervously.

"Really." Natsume continued to read his book.

"..." Mikan really couldn't bother him. He looked as if he was so absorbed in the book. She really couldn't interrupt. She just stared at him. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Natsume noticed Mikan sleeping when he figured out it was** too **quiet. He glanced at her. She was just sleeping too peacefully. Too peacefully. He glared at her. She looked like a little angel.

"Hmp. Ugly," Natsume whispered. To say the truth, she was beautiful.

"Hmm..." Mikan moaned, "Eh...did I fall asleep?" Mikan groaned as she woke up.

"Yep, you did fall asleep. Why did you fall asleep out here, though? You could have talked to me."

"Well...you were reading a book...and you were so absorbed in it...I didn't want to bother you..." Mikan pouted as she blinked her eyes to stay awake.

Natsume gave a slight grin, "You are really stupid."

"Hey, you smiled. Not a evil grin, but a smile..!...I think I need more sleep..." Mikan smiled happily and went back to sleep. Natsume was surprised himself. He smiled. Not the evil grins but a smile coming from pleasure and bliss.

"Maybe something's wrong with me." Natsume whispered.

-

"Where's Mikan..." Hotaru wandered around the palace, looking for Mikan, "I was going to ask her to be the test subject for my new invention... I wonder if someone can help me test out my new invention...Someone that looks as gullible as Mikan..."

Hotaru turned around the corner when she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm very sorry!" Someone apologized as Hotaru looked up. A boy with blonde hair and a bunny frantically apolozied.

"Oh. You're the boy from Mikan's engagement party..."

"OH! You're lady Imai from Natsume's engagement party! I introduced myself last time, didn't I? I am Ruka Nogi. I came here from a request from my good friend, Natsume."

"Oh, Mikan's husband," Hotaru gave a glint of evil in her eyes, "Hey, do you have alot of time on your hands? Because I need a person to help me test out my new inventions..."

"Oh, why not?" Ruka smiled, "It would be a pleasure."

"Oh, it will...At least, if you don't know what the inventions are until you get there."

-

_Chapter 08 fin_

-

OH YAY. I'm putting more fluffy moments. NatsuMikan moments are coming up. Please wait. Love you if review, okay? I'm thinking of doing slight TsubasaMisaki...But I don't know...I've written too much TsubasaMikan and they aren't just as much fun as NatsuMikan...RukaHotaru is also coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Queen's Orders_

_09_

-

P.S. School's starting soon...I'll try my best, but don't expect as many updates, okay? 'Cause I'll be drowning in my homework...:(

-

"So, what do you think of my inventions?" Hotaru quickly asked Ruka as she got ready to jot everything down, "How about the first one, the automatic house cleaner robot?"

"Well, it would be very useful...If it didn't try to clean my head with a duster." Ruka nervously chuckled.

"Hm...Better work on the programing...No dusting humans..."Hotaru mumbled faintly as she wrote down something madly in her book.

"Really, Imai-san...You should enjoy yourself more. You are in the royal palace, you know. Money isn't everything..." Ruka told her. Hotaru gasped in shock at Ruka's comment.

"Excuse me? Money is a very important thing in our lives, and I will do everything available to earn it!" Hotaru replied bluntly. Ruka scratched his head.

_I know that she's a famous scientist who was origianlly a peasent...But this is just too much talk about money here...I just don't hope she does anything out of the question...She seems like a decent lady though_. Ruka thought to himself.

_I have to play around with the programing...maybe the formula is wrong? Tonight I'm going to sneak in to that Lord's room and take some items...They'll sell well...The maids seem to have an interest in this Lord Nogi..._Hotaru mumbled.

They were obviously not in sync.

"You seem very interested in money. Is there a reason for this?" Ruka asked. Hotaru stood quiet for a moment.

"Nothing that you need to know about,"Hotaru answered coldly, "But I could tell you for a picture of you. It'll sell at a good price...The maids will gladly buy them..." Hotaru snickered. Ruka shivered,"Just kidding."

"Well...You can gladly take a picture of me...but please, I would like to know."

"Well...It all started with Mikan. She's the source of every trouble. It all started when her parents died...Probably ten years ago..or longer...She was about 6...She had nowhere to go and her uncle took her in. She had a pretty happy life...But her uncle wasn't rich. He worked in the military and it was a bit hard for him to support Mikan alone. The money wasn't the only problem...Mikan had been kidnapped quite a few times because she was former royalty." Hotaru started.

"Oh...The Queen...Princess Sakura.." Ruka mumbled.

"Her uncle lived near us and that's when I met her. I heard she was a former royalty, so I thought she would be rich...but I figured out she's not going to be rich until she marries someone. It was pitiful though. Going through all those hardships when she could be living without any care if her parents were alive...That's when I promised her.

I promised that I would support her if I became famous and she was still not married. I went to a foreign country to study and when I came back, Mikan was married."

"Hm..."

"I may be greedy, but it all has a reason...When I think it was a stupid one...and now I'm still talking about money even though Mikan doesn't need financial help.." Hotaru sighed.

"I think it's a great reason...I think you are a very kind person...wanting to help your friend like that... I wish I could have thought of such a great idea to help Natsume earlier too..." Ruka commented.

"The king? Did he have problems too?" Hotaru asked.

"Well...It's sort of personal. It would be better if I didn't gossip about people," Ruka smiled, "But you are very kind, thinking about your friend when you were so young."

"If you think that way...can you take a picture so I can sell it?"

-

Mikan was in her room, reading a book. Yuu gave her homework and made her read a book about world history. She was still stuck on Asian history. She just finished reading the part about Jo sun (old Korea) History. She still would have to finish the part of Chinese history to move on to European history.

"Hm...This is so not fun..." Mikan mumbled as she rolled on her bed, her eyes still on the book. She had learned a lot of things...such as the full name of the Alice Kingdom, which was 'The Alice Kingdom of Nippon'... but it wasn't fun.

"What's not fun?" A voice came from the door, "What, the book? What are you, stupid?" It was Natsume. He had a book in his hand.

"Hmp. Well, I'm very sorry for saying it's not fun, Natsume," Mikan stuck her tongue at Natsume, "Do you think you can help me with my history homework?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"No."

"Eh...Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Natsume replied.

"Hmp. Be that way," Mikan went back to reading her book. She lied down on her bed and read the book upside down. Natsume sat on her bed and read his book. They both read in silence when they both fell asleep on the bed.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Princess..." Yuu opened the door, surprised to see Natsume and Mikan peacefully sleeping on the bed, "Hm...Maybe it's time to put them together in one room..." Yuu mumbled, "It was tradition to let the Queen and King share a room for a day in the old times...maybe it's time."

-

_Chapter 09_

_finished_

-

So...Yeah...Yuu is thinking of putting Mikan and Natsume in one room...It's not going to be lemon or lime. It's going to stay pure, okay? It's just sharing a room and bed. NO LEMON...OKAY?


	10. Chapter 10

_Queen's Orders_

_10_

-

Mikan nervously lied down on the bed. Yuu explained the situation for her. She had to 'share rooms' with Natsume. She was freaking out. I mean, she wanted to keep her virginity. She wasn't even 19!

"Yuu...why did you do this to me?" Mikan moaned. She was in her sleeping gown in Natsume's room. She wanted to run away. Natsume was not back and did not know the situation they were both in.

She was literaly dying.

-

"What? Mikan's going to sleep in the same room with the King?" Hotaru repeated what Yuu told her. Yuu nodded.

She stood silently for a while.

"Oh, oh well. Tell her I said good luck. Make sure she doesn't get pregnant," Hotaru bluntly answered. Yuu gave a nervous grin.

_I'm not sure if this relationship between Miss Imai and the Queen is called friendship._Yuu nervously thought inside his mind. He was regretting putting Mikan and Natsume in the same room for the night. Well, it's only the night, right? What could be the worse that could happen?

It was quite late at night. Hotaru had a video camera and a bag with her.

"Miss Imai, it's quite late, where are you going?"

"Nothing you have to know." Hotaru replied.

_I'm going to sneak into that Lord Nogi's room...The pictures I take of him will get me a good amount of money...If I ask for 10gold a picture and since 12maids are on the waiting list...that's 120gold...that's not too bad..._Hotaru mumbled to herself.

-

"What time is it? I am sooo sleepy..." Mikan grumbled as she sat on Natsume's bed. It was approximately midnight. For some reason, Natsume wasn't back. He was suppose to be meeting with someone important.

Mikan dozed off without noticing. She slept peacefully on Natsume's bed. Yuu came in and locked the door.

"...The King is in there...I think." Yuu mumbled as he locked the door. Well, Natsume wasn't inside the room.

Mikan didn't noticed the door being locked. She didn't notice Natsume coming in the window too.

"Damn it, the door's locked. I have to climb the stupid tree to get to my room..." Natsume grumbled as he climbed inside to the room. He lied on his bed. When he noticed something that normally shouldn't be on the bed.

**Mikan.**

"What the hell?" Natsume whispered. He was trying to figure out why Mikan was here. He couldn't make her go to her room, the door was locked. He couldn't throw her out the window.

_Should I make her sleep on the floor?_Natsume thought to himself_. ...I could do that. But...Ugh, whatever._

Natsume took the pillow next to Mikan and the sheets from the closet. He hissed to Mikan, "You are so lucky I'm not raping you or anything."

Mikan didn't answer. She was sleeping. So peacefully. Natsume growled. She didn't know a thing. She should be thanking him that he wasn't raping her. Natsume was on the floor. He couldn't sleep, not when a girl was sleeping on his bed.

"...Is it just me, or is this really uncomfortable...Damn it." Natsume complained as he looked up on the ceiling. He couldn't take it. He's never been in a room. With a girl. Alone. Just the two of them.

He gave himself a mental note to remember that he really needs to change the traditions in the castle.

"...AH!" Mikan suddenly woke up, "A...A yellow chick!! A giant chick!! Following after me with a crazy stuffed bear!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume stared at her with disbelief. Mikan blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what she just screamed.

"Ah...Nightmare?" Mikan nervously chuckled.

"...Yeah, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Natsume replied. Mikan smiled. Then they noticed, they were in one room.

"Ah...Good night?" Mikan asked.

"..." Natsume didn't answer. Mikan lied down on the bed. There was an awkward silence in the room. Mikan nervously lied under the bed in the sheets as she silently went to bed. Natsume couldn't sleep on the floor.

Then, he heard a sound.

"...F..."

It was Mikan's voice. She was dreaming again. Natsume grumbled. _If it's one of her stupid nightmares, I'm gonna kick her out of my roo.._

"..Father..Mother.." Mikan mumbled. Natsume realized that this was an actually nightmare. A real one. Not a dream about a giant yellow chick and a crazy stuffed bear. It was about Mikan's dead mother and father. The previous king and queen.

Natsume stood up and sat down on the side of the bed. Mikan spoke in her sleep, so sadly.

"Mother....no...." She moaned. Natsume glanced at her.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Mother...is leaving..." Mikan replied in her sleep to Natsume's surprise.

"...You are just too strange." Natsume hissed, "Making someone mad then after a second, making someone feel sad for you...Is this an alice? No, of course not." Natsume silently grumbled. He lied down on the bed.

"Mother is leaving..." Mikan whispered.

"No, she's not leaving. She's not going to leave you." Natsume whispered to Mikan. Mikan soon flashed an angelic smile at Natsume's words. She fell asleep peacefully, and Natsume fell asleep on the bed as well.

-

Yuu was happy to find Natsume and Mikan sleeping peacefully on one bed together. He was delighted that the traditions were kept. Of course, these traditions were soon banned by Natsume. He did not want to go through that painful experience again.

-

"Miss Imai!" Ruka yelled as he chased Hotaru down the palace halls, "PLEASE! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Hotaru snickered as she zoomed down the halls on her invention. She flipped through some pictures she had taken.

"This will make me some money..." She snickered. The picture was Ruka sleeping in his bed. Maids of the palace seemed to like these kinds of pictures.

"MISS IMAI!! COME BACK!!"

-

_Queen's Orders 10_

_fin_

-

Ah, now school....How's everyone doing in school (if you're a student)....? School is just plain torture to me....T _ T


End file.
